Crimson pendant
by kobane
Summary: Ese "maldito" pendiente. Recuerdos que se unen y se mezclan, revolviendo todo a su paso. Pasa el tiempo, regreso al ff y sigo haciendo malos resúmenes, lo sé. Historia KuronuexKurama adentro  marcado como T por ciertas escenas en el fic


**Titulo:** Crimson Pendant

**Recoveco de quien escribe esto:** Saludos a todo aquel que lee esto. ¡Ha sido un largo periodo el que he pasado sin escribir fics! Esta historia que están por leer, a pesar de ser un One Shot, me ha tomado, sin exagerar demasiado, unos 2 o 3 años en escribirlo, desde su etapa como simple borrador hasta el texto que están a punto de leer. ¿Por qué? Bien, principalmente, cuando escribí esta historia, la idea era desarrollar mejor la historia conforme la fuese escribiendo. El "problema" vino cuando se atravesaron mas proyectos en el camino, dibujos, la mayoría, mezclados con la típica dosis de Internet que no deja avanzar como uno quisiera, jeh. No olvido tampoco que esta idea se dio durante un periodo en el que estaba muy dentro de otros fandoms también, por lo que estaba escribiendo varios fics a la par (todos ellos aún siguen como borradores y dudo publicarlos algún día pues, un par de ellos, son de parejas totalmente "crack" de fandoms como Guitar Hero y Get Backers *un crossover entre ambos, para ser exactos…*). De cualquier manera, nunca me he despegado del fandom de YYH y ahora vuelvo con un poco mas de inspiración para continuar escribiendo historias sobre esta serie, principalmente historias NueKura (como esta), YomiKura y demás parejas que me inspiren a hacer algo con ellas. Dicho esto, pasamos a lo típico de cualquier fic.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es **YAOI**. Si, amigo lector, leyó bien. Es de temática homosexual (chicoxchico). Si a usted le incomoda este tipo de temática o simplemente no es lo suyo, le recomiendo regrese al índice de fics y lea otro. ¿La pareja? Creo que ya lo había aclarado mas arriba, de cualquier forma, es NueKura (KuronuexKurama, y si, pongo Kurama porque, aún en forma de youko, su nombre sigue siendo Kurama :P)

**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenece la mayor parte de la trama, considerando que me estoy basando sobre lo que pudimos ver del pasado de estos dos personajes en la segunda película. Yo sólo añadí algunas cosas. Usted ya lo sabe, YYH pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?<p>

Fue extraño, todo sucedió tan rápido pero, a la vez, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por completo. Ha pasado todo ese tiempo, y aún recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos. A pesar de las circunstancias a nuestro alrededor, siempre permanecimos juntos.

Nuestra historia fue la típica historia de los compañeros que, poco a poco, se convierten en amigos y, un día, sin darse cuenta, se han enamorado el uno del otro. Ante cualquiera podría sonar simple y trillado. Quizás lo era, aunque no por ello dejabas de ser especial, de ser mi tesoro más preciado. Recuerdo perfectamente tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tu esencia, todo tu ser. A veces me parece que ha pasado toda una eternidad desde que te perdí, desde aquella última vez que pude verte a los ojos. Todavía me desgarra recordar aquella última vez. El destino fue realmente cruel con nosotros…

Muchas han sido las noches en que he revivido esa horrible escena en mis sueños…o más bien, pesadillas. Aquella terrible escena de tu partida, la forma en que me mirabas en ese momento, y la maldita impotencia que, aún hasta el día de hoy, me invade y que me impidió intentar hacer algo, cualquier cosa, aunque en esas condiciones, igual todo habría sido en vano.

Escenas de recuerdos a tu lado vienen a mi mente siempre, especialmente ahora que camino por algunos de los senderos que recorrimos juntos.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

—Youko, aquí hay un buen lugar que podríamos utilizar como escondite para los robos…— dijo su acompañante.

—nh…luce bastante bien, Kuronue— respondió el de los cabellos plateados al acercarse y observar aquel lugar, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro. —Creo que podríamos dejarlo "sólo para nosotros", ¿no te parece? —sonrió de lado.

—Si, por supuesto pero...eso lo decide usted, mi jefe…— dijo mientras respondía de igual forma a aquella sonrisa del zorro, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Youko tenía una banda de ladrones a la que lideraba. En aquella banda se encontraba Kuronue, quien había demostrado ser realmente leal al kitsune. Todos tenían sus grados de lealtad hacia su líder, pero era obvio para el zorro quien era el más leal de todos ellos desde los primeros momentos. A medida que pasó el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos hasta que se convirtieron finalmente en amantes y, si bien era cierto que nadie en la banda tendría mayor problema con que su líder saliese con otro hombre, no verían con muy buenos ojos aquella relación. Supuestos favoritismos y demás cosas no tardarían en ser supuestos por los otros miembros, por lo que preferían mantener su relación separada de "los negocios"—Bien, entonces así será—echó otro vistazo mas a ese lugar. Era una cavidad en una pequeña montaña, oculta por un espeso ramaje. Por dentro era un poco pequeño, pero acogedor. Al lado opuesto de la entrada había un hueco que cumplía perfectamente con la función de una ventana y, al estar sobre lo alto de una ladera, la vista que tenía era maravillosa. Desde ahí podía apreciarse un paisaje poco común en el Makai, uno realmente hermoso y relajante. El aire fresco que ahí se respiraba les decía que, sin duda alguna, ese era un lugar perfecto, pues incluso las preocupaciones de que alguien más lo encontrara eran casi nulas, debido a lo poco accesible que era para todos en general. A simple vista, no parecía haber nada entre aquel espeso ramaje que cubría la entrada y la ventana difícilmente podía ser divisada desde colina abajo. — ¿Sabes? Creo que esas hierbas de la entrada podrían hacer una puerta maravillosa…— haciendo alusión a su poder para manipular las plantas. Kuronue respondió con una sonrisa, totalmente complacido con aquel lugar que ahora sería un espacio único y especial.

.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya en ese entonces estaba enamorado de ti. Me sentía raro con todo eso, pero era…extrañamente agradable. Me encantaba ver tu sonrisa, especialmente, cuando lo hacías para mí. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo me he armado de valor para regresar al escondite.

Nuestro escondite.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos refugiamos en él…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

—Ahh, la vista es hermosa desde aquí…—decía el pelinegro, dando bocanadas del fresco viento que llegaba hasta allí, sintiendo aquella suave brisa sobre su piel.

—Es cierto— respondió Youko mientras terminaba de acomodar algo de lo que habían llevado para acondicionar un poco el escondite y tenerlo listo para ese y todos los días que desearan ir a él. Caminó hacia el cuervo, quien aún seguía contemplando aquella vista, y le abrazó por la espalda, recargando suavemente su mentón en el hombro del otro —Es realmente encantador…— murmuró casi al oído de Kuronue mientras manipulaba las plantas de la entrada, cerrando el paso por completo de ella.

—Hacía tiempo que no estábamos a solas…—

—Si, ya extrañaba esto…— respondió, una de sus manos tomó suavemente el mentón del youkai delante de él, girando levemente aquel rostro hacia él para después besar esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del pelinegro.

—Youko…— masculló generando una sonrisa al mencionado.

—Adoro cómo suena mi nombre cuando sale de tu boca…— el zorro comenzó a besar fugazmente el cuello de su amante.

—Ahh…—

—Kuronue…—murmuró de forma seductora, mientras las manos del kitsune, guiadas por las del pelinegro, jugaban por debajo del chaleco de éste último —…me encantas…— Ambos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al futón que habían dejado acomodado a un lado momentos atrás y se dejaron llevar por la pasión durante un largo rato, fundiéndose en uno solo mientras, en lo alto del Makai, el atardecer fallecía, dando vida a una bella noche iluminada por una inmensa luna rojiza y pequeñas luciérnagas de aquel mundo revoloteaban sobre las hierbas cercanas a la ventana, algunas pocas incluso introduciéndose en aquel nuevo escondite de la pareja, quienes ahora yacían recostados sobre aquel futón, abrazados, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza y ese delicioso ritmo entre sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones.

—Me es difícil creer que el frío Youko Kurama tenga un lado como éste…— dijo Kuronue esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres el primero en descubrir ese lado. Siendo sincero, ni yo tenía idea de que existía…—

—No sé qué decir…— se sonrojó un poco ante esas palabras.

—Kuro…—

—¿Qué sucede? —posó su mirada sobre los ojos del kitsune, quien sólo sonrió un poco apenado por lo que iba a hacer.

—Tú sabes que no hago este tipo de cosas pero…tengo algo para ti…— detuvo sus palabras mientras se giraba hacia donde yacían algunas de las cosas que habían llevado con ellos ese día, sacando algo envuelto en un trozo de fina tela de seda —Esto es para ti…— añadió finalmente, entregándole aquel presente a su amante quien lo recibió feliz e intrigado por saber de qué se trataba.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Youko! —respondió luciendo, ahora, un poco mas sonrojado que antes. Se abrió paso entre aquella tela, descubriendo lo que estaba ahí dentro. Su rostro pareció iluminarse al ver lo que el zorro le había obsequiado —Es hermoso…— pronunció al sacar de entre la tela una fina y delgada cadena dorada de la cual pendía un rubí incrustado sobre una base de oro que era apenas mas grande que dicha piedra. Brillaba y relucía, aún con la limitada iluminación que tenían justo en ese momento.

—Supuse que te gustaría…—

—De verdad, ¡Muchas gracias! —comenzó a abrir el collar para probárselo.

—Déjame ayudarte— Youko se inclinó hacia Kuronue y abrochó aquella cadena. —Listo. — le miró ya con ella puesta y añadió —Te queda realmente bien— miró de frente a su amado, directo a los ojos, provocando otro sonrojo en el cuervo. —No imaginas cuanto me encantas….— murmuró, acortando la distancia entre ellos, rozando ahora sus labios con los del otro, terminando aquellas palabras con un beso que fue correspondido con el mismo sentimiento. Poco después, se separaron lentamente y se recostaron una vez mas, Youko mirando hacia el techo y Kuronue recostado de lado sobre su pecho, los rostros de ambos casi al mismo nivel. El kitsune comenzó a correr una suave mano por el cabello del pelinegro pasando, por momentos, hacia las alas en reposo de éste. Así permanecieron por un largo rato, murmurando cosas de vez en cuando, hasta que ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño pero sin romper aquel abrazo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Esa noche fue extraña. Descubrí un lado de mí que nunca imaginé que existiera. También pude ver ese lado tuyo que nadie más llegó a conocer. Me sentí extraño y una sensación de debilidad me invadió pero…fui feliz como nunca antes lo había sido y pude ver que tú también te sentías así. Nunca olvidaré tu rostro ni tu expresión de felicidad cuando supiste que había "renunciado" a mi frialdad y te obsequié aquel pendiente rojo….

…aquel condenado pendiente…

Hn, ya no tengo mas tiempo para quedarme aquí. Quisiera hacerlo, especialmente hoy, el día en que cumpliríamos un año más juntos, pero debo irme. El resto de nuestro grupo me espera. Hoy iremos a robar unos tesoros muy valiosos.

Justo en este instante voy descendiendo por la colina que lleva a nuestro escondite. Desde aquí apenas se puede apreciar un poco la ventana de él. Sigo teniendo una extraña sensación de esperanza, queriendo mirar hacia allá y verte ahí, mirando hacia afuera, entonces me miras y me sonríes de nuevo y me vuelves a hacer tan feliz como lo fui contigo. Sigo mi camino hacia el lugar donde robaremos. Todo el grupo viene conmigo.

Kuronue…iremos al lugar de tu muerte….

Desconocía cuál sería el objetivo de esta ocasión. No me sentí con ánimos durante estos últimos días. Todos estos recuerdos aún me abruman, es por eso que dejé que mi segundo al mando fuese quien eligiera el objetivo esta vez.

Vamos llegando sigilosamente a la entrada de este maldito lugar. Muchas cosas vienen a mi mente y estoy tratando de no dejar que me dominen. Las expresiones de los demás no parecen afectadas, después de todo, la mayoría son reemplazos de compañeros que estaban durante el tiempo que tú también estuviste con nosotros pero que ahora ya están muertos, mientras que, los que te llegaron a conocer, sólo te veían como "uno más del grupo". Parece ser que soy el único realmente perturbado por todo lo que este lugar representa.

Ya hemos logrado entrar y llevamos el botín suficiente como para que este robo sea considerado "un éxito". Ahora ya estamos saliendo del lugar, tan sigilosos como cuando llegamos.

El grito de uno de mis hombres.

Giro la cabeza hacia donde provino el sonido y lo veo. Uno de ellos ha sido herido. ¡No puede ser! Quizá sea una trampa, justo como aquella vez… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Esta vez fuimos muy cuidadosos. Se suponía que esta vez no se cometerían los errores de aquella vez. Instintivamente, empezamos a correr a toda velocidad al notar la agresión. Nos están disparando con flechas. Al parecer están cargadas con alguna especie de poder. Sin duda alguna desean matarnos de una vez por todas. Logro divisar a lo lejos a alguien, en lo alto de una de esas construcciones. Es él mismo que ha herido a mi compañero. Nos hemos separado, tratando de complicarles la labor y huir. Me toma un par de segundos reconocer el camino que he tomado pero, al fin me doy cuenta, es el mismo camino que tú y yo tomamos aquella vez…tratando de huir….

Mi cuerpo entero se ha congelado, en pleno shock, justo aquí, en el preciso lugar donde te vi morir Esa escena…mi mente no puede dejar de repetirla una y otra vez desde que llegue aquí. Mi respiración se agita y puedo sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas que escapan y caen por mis mejillas. Sin darme cuenta, he bajado mi cabeza, apretando mis puños y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

—¡Huyamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! — gritó el Youko, apresurado por salir de ese lugar, ahora que habían caído en aquella trampa.

—¡Si, salgamos de aquí! — respondió Kuronue también apresurado, corriendo casi a la par del kitsune, ambos con parte del botín en sus manos. —¡Ah!— exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el otro, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia su compañero, sin dejar de correr.

—¡Mi pendiente! ¡Se ha caído! ¡Debo regresar por él! — Añadió el de las alas, corriendo de regreso por donde habían venido.

—¡Kuronue! ¡Déjalo! — gritó Kurama, deteniéndose y volteándose hacia él, esperando que recapacitara y continuara con el escape.

—¡No puedo! ¡Es muy importante para mí! — respondió el otro con la misma intensidad mientras se aproximaba más a la parte por donde había visto caer el pendiente. De pronto, el sonido de objetos puntiagudos cortando el aire se hizo escuchar, seguidos por gritos de dolor.

Esa voz…

—¡KURONUEEEEEEEEEE!— gritó Kurama, casi desgarrándose la garganta al hacerlo, mirando atónito e incrédulo aquella terrible escena, aquella forma en que, de un instante a otro, el cuerpo de su amado era atravesado por afilados bambúes ahuecados, por los que brotaban borbotones de sangre, cayendo al piso y escurriendo a lo largo de ellas. Kurama estaba totalmente paralizado. Abrumado por una mezcla de sentimientos, temor y una gran impotencia. La sangre le helaba. Ni cuenta pudo darse del momento en que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Las heridas en el cuerpo del pelinegro eran mortales, y la sangre derramada no hacía nada más que empeorar la situación. Ambos sabían cuál sería el fatal desenlace y no había ya nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. La respiración del zorro se dificultó. No imaginó jamás que algún día le arrebatarían a su amado de una forma tan cruel, justo frente a sus ojos. Se sentía totalmente abatido e impotente al no poder hacer nada por ese youkai que tan feliz lo había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo. Creyó que enloquecería con sólo mirarle sufriendo de aquella manera. —¡Kuronue! — logró exclamar de nuevo con el poco aire que había logrado entrar en sus pulmones.

—¡K-Kurama….! ¡Ghh-ahh…!— se oyó forzada la voz de Kuronue, mientras éste apretaba los dientes ante el dolor que le causaban las heridas. —¡Huye! ¡Aléjate de aquí! No…no quiero que te atrapen por mi culpa…— y fue en esas últimas palabras que Kurama pudo vislumbrar una profunda tristeza en sus ojos ante tal idea y ante aquel error que tan caro les había costado, no sólo a él, sino también a su amado. De inmediato se percató que el peligro en la zona solamente aumentaba y que no quedaba más por hacer, su razón optó por sacar a su cuerpo de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y retomar la huída, aún si su corazón le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera y que permaneciera al lado de Kuronue hasta el último segundo. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo, ya con el alma destrozada, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su amante sobre su espalda. Aquellos ojos hermosos que tanto le gustaban y que ahora se apagaban en medio de la agonía y que jamás se volverían a abrir…que jamás volverían a mirarle. Se sentía pesado, pero a pesar de ello, se movió ágilmente, esquivando cuanto obstáculo fuese puesto en su camino. Sus ojos dorados, ahora llenos de lágrimas, se posaron por última vez sobre Kuronue antes de salir del lugar y no volverle a ver. Kuronue hizo el mas grande esfuerzo que pudo, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que, tiempo atrás, habían logrado cautivar al Youko y, que sabía que a éste tanto le gustaban. —Nunca te olvidaré…Kurama…— pronunció con su último aliento, mientras su alma terminaba de desprenderse de aquel cuerpo que ahora permanecía inerte, atravesado por aquellas lanzas. El zorro apretó los dientes. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron mientras sentía el frío rastro de finas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, huyendo finalmente de aquel horrible lugar que ahora se había convertido en la tumba de Kuronue, sólo para desplomarse en el piso en cuanto supo que estaba fuera de cualquier peligro.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aquel día logré escapar, pero nunca entendí el por qué lo hice. Después de todo, no tenía razones para seguir adelante. Creo…que sólo lo hice a petición tuya…

Hn…es hora de huir una vez más. No me queda razón para intentar sobrevivir, pero mi orgullo no me permite morir justo en frente de tipos como éstos.

Comienzo a correr como en aquella ocasión. Los recuerdos aún siguen en mi mente, tan frescos como si justo los estuviese viendo frente a mis ojos.

Un ruido se hace presente entre las plantas.

Una sombra aparece de entre los arbustos. ¡Es uno de los enemigos! ¡Ch'! Ha logrado herirme con una de sus malditas flechas. Puedo sentir cómo el poder con que la han sellado invade lentamente mi cuerpo, paralizándolo poco a poco. Sigo tratando de huir pero en el intento de hacerlo han logrado herirme aún más.

….Estoy sangrando bastante…

…creo que no lo lograré….pero lo intentaré….

Estúpido orgullo…

Sigo corriendo, cada vez haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por salir de ahí. Me cuesta demasiado hacerlo pero…no les daré el gusto de darme el tiro de gracia.

Ah…puedo ver desde aquí nuestro escondite. Perdón, Kuronue, dije que sería sólo para nosotros pero…parece que terminaré rompiendo mi palabra. Lo siento…

Con mucho más esfuerzo he logrado llegar hasta este lugar. Nuestro lugar. No me encontrarán, eso lo sé. Kuronue…no llegaré más lejos. Hasta aquí he conseguido llegar. Estoy a punto de desfallecer. He caído al suelo. No he podido meter siquiera las manos para amortiguar el impacto. Siento que, si cierro los ojos, en cualquier momento me iré…

…Quiero verte de nuevo….

Uhn? Tu pendiente. Ha salido rodando lentamente de entre mis ropas cuando caí al piso. He llegado a pensar que todo habría sido mejor si no te lo hubiese obsequiado y, quizá, aún te tendría a mi lado pero… ¿Sabes? Siempre que lo pienso, recuerdo perfectamente la sonrisa en tu rostro justo en aquel momento en que te lo obsequié, lo feliz que te veías en ese momento y la forma en que lo portabas, siempre agradecido conmigo y orgulloso al portarlo. Al final, creo que no tengo derecho alguno de juzgarlo. Siempre me alegré de que te haya hecho tan feliz…una pequeña muestra de lo que sentí y que aún siento por ti, a pesar de lo que sucedió…

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Parece que es hora de abandonar este cuerpo. Espero poder encontrarme contigo otra vez. Esa voz…después de tanto tiempo. Ya extrañaba escucharla de nuevo.

"_Hn, el Gran Youko Kurama. No me he olvidado ni un segundo de ti, jefe. Ha sido un tiempo difícil el que hemos estado separados pero, confío en que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día. Lo cierto es que aún no es tu hora. ¿O es que acaso el temido Youko Kurama se dejará morir ante el ataque de unos cuantos bastardos del Reikai? Aún puedes salir de esto. Busca felicidad, mientras tanto, yo te estaré esperando._"

…Kuronue…

Maldición, me has hecho sonreír un poco. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Por qué es que siempre tienes la razón en momentos como estos? Lo haré por ti, una vez más. Incluso seré capaz de hacer lo impensable para un youkai: Viviré como humano….por nosotros dos, hasta el día en que finalmente nos veamos de nuevo y todo sea como antes…

…cuando fuimos felices juntos…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se escuchó muy apenas el susurro del youko dentro de aquella cavidad y, justo antes de que su cuerpo no resistiera más, con ayuda del youki que logró reunir, su espíritu se liberó de él, dirigiéndose directamente al mundo humano, el único lugar donde un espíritu youkai tan debilitado podría sobrevivir, mismo donde logró posesionarse del óvulo fecundado en el útero de una mujer común, iniciando así la nueva vida que el zorro llevaría, listo para cumplir una vez más la petición de aquel ser al que jamás podría olvidar.

_**.:Fin:.**_

* * *

><p>Y la usual pregunta: ¿Qué tal les pareció la historia? ¿Valió la pena el haberla pasado de borrador a fic en Internet? :P Admito que no es lo mejor que podría hacer pero estoy conforme con el resultado.<p>

Últimamente ando mucho por el lado NueKura así que pueden esperar una que otra historia más sobre estos dos en el futuro. Siempre y cuando llegue la inspiración, por supuesto.

No me queda más por decir, así que paso a retirarme. Hasta la próxima ocasión.

Y ya lo saben, un review no les cuesta nada y ¡vaya que ayudan a la moral de los escritores para continuar escribiendo! Así que, de antemano, les agradezco sus comentarios, mismos que responderé (mientras tenga la forma de hacerlo, claro).


End file.
